Ramseiana
by DJenero
Summary: Meet Ramsei. A servant and devotee of Lord Vishnu of the Hindu faction and transfer student of Kuoh academy. Join him as he lend a hand to the Gremory group throughout school life and other adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up guys? Have you ever noticed that some mythologies are a little underrated compared to others? As you might know, many movies and animated series usually pay tribute to Greek and Egyptian legends. The same goes for Chinese folklore in Hong Kong films (E.g.: Journey to the west.) But what about the other mythologies? As for that, I plan to base this story on the Hindu legends and deities. 1** **st** **and foremost, I mean no disrespect to any Hindu readers and if I wrote any mistakes regarding them, I sincerely apologize. Let us begin.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

 **[Ddraig]**

 **Chapter 1: From India to Japan**

Ramsei POV

I was assigned by Lord Vishnu to travel to Japan as a representative from the Hindu faction. Apparently during the Great War, God from the bible has fallen and the angels, devils and fallen angels faction are in disarray. So far nothing serious has happened, apart from the fact that I've left my hometown of New Delhi to the Land of the rising sun.

Oh right, where are my manners? I'm Ramsei, orphaned student by day, servant of the gods by night or anytime they need me, and descendent of Lord Rama, King of Ayodhya. Yes, since the day I stood on Earth, I was raised and trained by Lord Vishnu in the ways of life and the art of combat.

Anyway, back to the present. I've arrived at the apartment which was at the penthouse with an excellent view of the town. Again, thanks to the blessing of the gods, I'm able to understand any language spoken to me. As I settled down, I took out a briefing of my mission from the letter given to me by Lord Vishnu. Inside stated:

"My dearest Ramsei,

We assign you as the representative from the Hindu faction to provide assistance to Lady Gremory, who is a student of Kuoh academy, the co-ed high school in this area. At the same time, we have reports of a loginus class sacred gear user who also happens to study in that school. Therefore, we ask of you to search for him and see that he's in good hands. Also, be wary as devils as suspicious to members from other factions. So be on your guard. Here in this letter, we have provided you with the necessary documents for your enrolment to Kuoh Academy.

We wish you best of luck and may Lord Brahma, Shiva and I look after you.

Yours faithfully,

Vishnu."

Well now it makes more sense. And from what I've found out, the new semester starts tomorrow. Alright then, time to find myself a uniform.

(Scene break)

The next morning, I got pass the school gates in my new uniform along with my sling bag and a folder with my personal documents inside. I couldn't help but notice that the number of girls greatly outnumber the guys threefold. What's more, I've received awkward stares from many students along the way. Well I don't blame them since I was the only Indian in this part of town. Anyway, I made my way to the student council on the ground floor.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in!"

As I entered the room and shut the door behind me, I came face to face with a bespectacled girl with short, black hair. She's about my height and wears a serious look on her face.

"Pleased to meet you young man. I am Sona Sitri, president of the student council. How do you do?"

Sitri? So she's a devil as well. She seems nice so I decided to return the favour.

"Ohaiyo gotsaimasu. My name is Ramsei. I come from New Delhi."

"My my, it's rare for somebody not of Japan to speak our native tongue. May I have your documents please?"

"Here you go."

As Sona checked my personal data, I took the liberty to scan the whole room. She's not only of course as there were other students here who were busy doing some paperwork for their president.

"Alright, your documents are all clear and here is your timetable. You'll be in class 2B. Have a nice day Ramsei-kun."

"Thank you. I'll take my leave then."

(Scene break)

It was recess, and so far everyone in my class was rather nice to me despite me being the odd one out. Of course there were some who were curious about my heritage while others were just plain ignorant. Despite being on a mission, I suppose the Devas could allow me to enjoy my time in school for a short while. Currently I'm relaxing under a tree to keep myself out of the blazing afternoon sun. I know, I know. I may come from India, where the temperature could reach a scorching 37 degrees C. But that doesn't mean I can get used to them.

"Run! This way Motohama!"

"Wait up Matsuda! Issei couldn't catch up!"

"Don't leave me behind!"

What was that about? I counldn't help but notice 3 guys dashing pass me in panic. Soon after, I found out why…..

"Come back here you perverts!"

"Yeah! When will you three stop peeping at us?!"

Just right behind them were 2 girls in their kendo robes wielding shinai chasing after those 3 boys. It couldn't be help since the number of girls outnumber the guys so there're bound to be womanizers and perverts surrounding this school.

Since I have some free time, I've decided to follow those perverted trio and witness their fate. In the end, they have lead me to a lone structure just at the corner of the school field. On closer observation, here are my descriptions for each of the 3 guys.

1 of them was bald with squinty eyes. Another wore glasses and had messy black hair. And the 3rd had brown hair with his uniform shirt unbutton, revealing a red shirt underneath. If I remember correctly from their last conversation, their names are Matsuda, Motohama and Issei respectively.

I remained behind a bush for a while longer as Issei and his lackeys laid eyes towards the window upstairs. As I follow suit, there stood a beautiful young girl with long, crimson hair. But knowing the guys, I'm sure it's not her hair that they're paying attention too (I mean her gigantic bust size). Hmm…Crimson….That must be her!

"Gasp! Rias-senpai."

"The school's top idol and president of the occult research club."

"Some day I'd like to join the Occult research club."

"Hah! Dream on Issei! Only the most popular students are allowed to join that club."

"Oh yeah?! Just you wait, I'll join the ORC and spend time with Rias-senpai."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

As the trio left the scene, I've decided to pay this Rias a visit. At the front door, I made my presence known.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Honestly, I was expecting lady Gremory to welcome me. But the one who opened the front door was a small girl with white hair.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Said the petite girl with a stoic face.

"Hi, sorry to disturb you, but I'd like to meet up with Rias…erm…senpai."

The little girl twitched for a while and welcomed me in. I was lead to the top floor, which was a Victorian style room lit with candles and decorated with various paintings.

"Ara? A transfer student?"

The one who spoke was another beautiful girl with black hair tied to a ponytail, complete with a figure that rivals Lady Gremory.

"Ah, I guess my complexion failed to hide that fact huh?"

"Ufufu! You're funny. I'm Himejima Akeno. Vice-president of the occult research club. Pleased to meet you." Said Akeno has she gave me a bow.

"Ramsei, of New Delhi. At your service."

After that, it was the little girl's turn to give her intro.

"Toujou Koneko, 1st year. Let's get along."

And finally was the main lady herself, Rias Gremory.

"I see that you've met Akeno and Koneko. I'm Rias Gremory, president of the occult research club."

"And as I have to introduce again, I'm Ramsei of New Dehli. 2nd year."

I was then seated to begin our meeting.

"So Ramsei, what brings you to Japan?"

Thanks to my divine senses, I'm able to detect that these 3 girls are all devils, so I just went straight to the point.

"Well 1st off Rias, what I'm about to show you is top secret and I assure you, I mean you no harm."

As soon as I've said that, I noticed that Lady Gremory felt uneasy.

"And what do you mean by….top secret?"

"This."

I recited a mantra and summoned my chakram (Discus weapon) and show it to the 3 devils. Everyone was jumped out of their seats and were in battle mode.

"Who are you!? What do you want with me?" Cried Lady Gremory, who tried to maintain her composure.

"Please calm down. I'm assigned by the Hindu faction to provide assistance to you."

"And why should we trust you?"

"Because Lord Vishnu was informed by Lord Sirzechs about fallen angel activity in this town. Obviously from what I can tell, you are unaware about this."

"Mou! I'm a busy girl you know?" Pouted the Gremory girl.

"As to your previous question, I am the current descendent of Lord Rama."

"AS IN RAMA OF THE RAMAYANA LEGEND?!"

Everyone had their jaws dropped to the floor at my answer. Soon, I kept away my chakram and continued my explanation.

"Anyway, the other reason I've arrive is that there has been reports on a loginus class sacred gear found in this part of Japan. And it's my duty to make sure its host ends up in good hands. And thus, I'll bring him to you."

The devils looked at each other and it was then Lady Gremory was the 1st to speak.

"Just a few moments ago, I felt a certain presence from a certain boy right outside that window. I thin his name was Issei."

So that pervert is the host. I see…

"Lady Gremory, I thank you for making my work easier. I'll look after Issei and bring him to you should there be any harm towards him."

"Ufufu. You can just call me Rias if you want. We're allies after all."

"Great! Because I hate formalites. I'll be seeing you then."

With that settled, I left the school gates and head for home. But not before I look for that pervert…..

 **And done! Another fanfic out. Again, I mean no disrespect and if I have offended anyone, I'm deeply sorry. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up guys? 1** **st** **of all, I'm glad that you guys enjoyed this story and I'll be more than happy to continue it. Here we go.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

 **[Ddraig]**

 **{Devas}**

 **Chapter 2: Issei meets Ramsei**

Ramsei POV

As I heighten my divine senses in order to track down my horny target. And just as I thought, I ended up at the local magazine store, with Issei screening through the ero magazines displayed at the front counter. However, it wasn't long before the brown-haired boy was thrown out by the store keeper.

"Hey! Put those down brat! You're too young for those."

"Ahhh no! My porno magazines!"

I didn't know whether to feel sorry or disgusted for him. Anyway, he left the store with a big sulk on his face. All was normal until I sensed a hostile presence in our vicinity. In no time, I pushed Issei away as a bright red light spear was thrown at our direction. Obviously, he wasn't pleased with my action.

"Oi! What was that for?! Wait….Aren't you….?"

"No time to explain. Duck!"

But his reaction time failed him. The perverted brunette collapsed to the ground as his chest was pierced by another light spear.

"Ohoho. It's about time I've dealt with him."

Hearing that sinister voice, I turned to my right and there stood a lady in revealing attire with black feathered wings.

"So I assume the fallen angels know of his sacred gear."

"Ara? You're quite knowledgeable for a human. Who are you? An exorcist?"

"More like….."

I summoned my blade and dashed towards the fallen angel, swiftly stabbing her in the gut.

"A Shatriya."

The fallen angel fell to the floor with blood gushing out of her abdomen. As she tried to create a 3rd light spear, I quickly chopped her hands off and pointed my blade at her vocal chord.

"Make a 4th one and this blade will enter your throat."

The fallen angel tried to show her aggressive side by baring fangs. But from the corner of my eye, I notice sweat drops flowing down her cheeks. She's scared.

"Listen Ms. I can heal you of your wounds if you promise to leave this boy alone."

"That brat deserves to die. He's a threat to our kind! If anybody, he should blame God for placing that in him…"

Stab! And those were her last words right after my blade pierces her neck. Honestly, the mere mention of God at fault drew the line.

"Forgive me Lord Vishnu. I've failed to surpass my anger to spare her life."

{Do not blame yourself Ramsei. You did what you have to do. What's important is the survival of the boy.}

Oh right! Issei! With no time to spare, I recited the stasis mantra in order to hold his life. I could have healed him with the health mantra, but his injuries are critical.

(Timeskip)

Rias POV

Knock! Knock! Knock!

At some point of the night, Akeno and I were rudely awakened by someone at the clubroom door.

"Rias! Please open up! We have an emergency!"

That sounds like….Ramsei!

As I rushed to the door and opened it, there stood the servant of Vishnu-sama with an unconscious boy on his hands. Hold on…is that?

"What happened to Issei?!"

"He was attacked by a fallen angel and stabbed by her light spear. I've placed a stasis mantra on him but I need your help to patch him up."

I asked Akeno to prepare the 1st aid kit while I performed the healing and resurrection spell on the poor boy. Within seconds, Issei opened his eyes and got up.

"Groan….What happen? Where am I?"

"Ah, good that you're back Ise."

"Wait! That winged lady. Where is she?"

"I killed him bro. so don't worry."

As soon as Ramsei said that, Ise retreated to the corner of the clubroom while stuttering and pointing at him.

"K-killed her? A-are you gonna….Kill me t-t-to? And WHAT IS RIAS-SENPAI DOING HERE?"

"Calm down Ise, Ramsei saved you from that fallen angel. And this is where I live."

My cute kouhai was all confused after my explanation and had steam erupting from his head. Ara, such an adorable reaction.

"UUhheeeee…."

After that, Ise seems to be staring at me and Akeno. Well, I couldn't blame him since we're in our lingerie.

"Ara ara. Is Ise-kun enjoying the view?"

"Ah! Sorry, I shouldn't have looked!"

I couldn't help but giggle at his outbursts. Meanwhile the transfer student was blushing all the way while facing at the opposite direction.

"Oh Ramsei, you can look if you want you know?"

"N-no thanks Rias. I belive that's Issei's job."

'Alright Ise, since it's late now we'll explain everything to you tomorrow. Don't worry, I'll send somebody to get you."

"I-I see…"

(Timeskip)

Ramsei POV

The next day, it was lunch break and I was getting to know the pervert a little bit better. Ever since last night's incident, he couldn't stop asking me about the supernatural world. I told him a bit of myself and the existence of angels, devils and other beings.

"So you're literally a servant of a Hindu God? How's that like?"

"Aw nothing special. I just carry out my duties as usual."

"KYAAAA! KIBA-KUN!"

We both turned to the classroom door and met up with the school prince, Yuuto Kiba. He came to us and offered a handshake.

"You must be Ramsei-kun and Issei-kun. Pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Yuuto. How's Rias doing?"

"Buchou is doing fine. And Ise-kun, buchou asked me to escort you to her."

"Oh, ok."

"Do you want to come with us, Ramsei-kun?"

"Nah, it's alright. I'll remain here."

(Timeskip)

After our lessons, we're told by Rias to join them for the usual club meeting. Oh right, I forgot to mention. Both Issei and I have joined the Occult research club and are officially part of Rias's group. However, unlike my perverted friend here I'm still human as we shatriyas couldn't be reincarnated as devils. Thankfully, Rias has agreed to have me as a club member and ally.

Anyway, we were welcomed by Akeno at the front door and took our seats right before our club president began her meeting.

"Now that everyone's here, let's begin. We have reports of a stray devil roaming about in the town factory. The arch duke has assigned us to dispose of this threat immediately."

Ah, an execution order. This will be interesting. As a teleportation spell brought us to our location, Rias then went to Issei and gave him a few pointers.

"So Ise, are you familiar with the game of chess?"

"W-well, I know the basic rules and all but…."

"That's alright Ise. As I've told you before, I've used some of my evil pieces to revive you correct?"

"Yes. So what does that have to do with us?"

"Each of my servants is revived by a certain chess piece based on their skills and abilities. For example….."

Before she could continue, a huge shadowy figure appear right before us at the factory gates as it shook the ground with its massive feet. It resembles a centaur, with a female upper body.

"I smell fresh meat."

We all readied ourselves and went into battle mode. At Rias's signal, Yuuto disappeared and suddenly the stray devil's arm was amputated.

"Yuuto is my knight. A master swordsman gifted with super speed and agility."

After several slashes, the stray devil falls to the ground as it lost its front legs.

"Next is my rook Koneko."

Issei and I turned to our youngest member as she lifted the stray devil and flipped it across the factory grounds. She even landed several blows towards its abdomen.

"So I assume a rook's trait is super strength and defense?"

"You're spot on Ramsei."

"How dare you treat me like some rag doll! You'll pay with your lives!"

"Buchou! Look out!"

As a last resort, the stray devil leapt towards Rias. But thankfully, Issei managed to summon his sacred gear and punched it away. Gasp! So that's the loginus Lord Vishnu was talking about.

"Ise…..You have the boosted gear?"

"Huh? Bwuah! Where did this gauntlet come from?"

Well what do you know. The legendary gauntlet of the red dragon emperor belongs to the horny boy of Kuoh academy. What are the odds.

"That my perverted friend is your sacred gear. I assume Rias has told you about it right? Or have you been staring at her breasts the whole time."

"Shut up Ramsei!"

"Lastly is my queen, Akeno."

With the stray devil barely unconscious, Akeno cheerfully walked towards it with glee.

"Ara ara. How should I wake you up? Maybe this?"

Out of nowhere, a huge bolt of lightning struck on the stray devil without mercy. Our target continued to wail in pain as Akeno kept on the barrage of electicity.

"As my queen, she's the most balanced piece and is an expert in magic and sorcery. But most importantly…"

"Ara, I can still feel some life in you stray devil-san. How about another?"

Another bolt of lightning struck on the already burnt stray devil. She's even licking her lips and fingers!

"….she's the ultimate sadist."

I beg to differ when it comes to that. I may be a loyal servant of the great Devas who value peace and mercy. But there's also that small, hidden part of me that lurks a beast who favors the suffering of my enemies. So calling her the ultimate sadist? I'm honestly a little insulted. So I've decided to show that side of myself today.

"Well stray devil, any last words?"

But the stray was already dead, and gave no reply. And that's where I step in.

"Then this is checkma…"

"Hold on Rias, please allow me to join the fun."

"B-but, it's dead Ramsei."

I chanted a revival mantra for the stray and brought it back to life. But not before I casts a palaysing spell upon it so my comrades will be safe.

"Huh? I thought I was dead?!"

I slowly took my time walking towards my victim and gave it an evil grin.

"You did. But I haven't got a chance to make you cry yet….."

Akeno POV

We could only watch as Ramsei-kun grabbed on to one of the stray's fingers and twisted it. Even from a distance, I could here the cracking on its finger joints and snapping of its ligaments. Ara, such a violent and sadistic kouhai I have. Even I've wouldn't go that far!

"Aaagrgrghrhh! Stop! Please I beg you!"

"Aww..but I still have 9 more fingers and 10 more toes to dislocate. Not to mention your arms and legs."

The stray even started to shed tears as it suffered in agony. With each of its limbs being dislocated one by one, every one of us was disturbed by his unnecessary torture.

"Buchou! Please make him stop! That poor stray devil has suffered long enough."

"R-Ramsei, you can stop now. Let me put it out of its misery."

But Ramsei-kun stood up and stared at us with piercing narrow eyes which sent chills down our spines. Thankfully, he finally stopped and stood back while Rias have the honor of finishing the job.

"Lady Gremory. Just kill me; I can't take anymore of his torment."

With that said Rias unleashed her power of destruction and disintegrated the stray devil in and instant.

"Ramsei, I didn't know you're that violent. But next time, please show some restraint next time."

"I'm sorry Rias. For some reason my inner beast took over me."

"Oh right buhcou, what piece am I?"

"You're a pawn."

"EEEEEHHHHHH!? The weakest piece?"

"But I've used all 8 of my pawns to revive you. So in other words, you're actually 2nd to Akeno in terms of power."

Ara ara. For Ise-kun to be 2nd to myself. Surely he must be strong.

"Right everybody, good job today and I'll see you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up guys? 1** **st** **of all, I'd like to apologize for the long wait as college work was taking most of my free time. Thankfully, those days are finally over and I do my best to give an update for most of my stories. So please be patient. On to the next chapter.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

 **[Ddraig]**

 **{Devas}**

 **Chapter 3: When Yakitori meets Tandori.**

Ramsei POV

It has been 2 weeks since Issei and I joined the ORC. So far, nothing out of the ordinary has happened apart from the usual devils doing their devil jobs and us getting along with school life. What is my duty you ask? Well, I've been assisting our perverted friend here to awaken the slumbering red dragon emperor within his Boosted gear. Unfortunately, my efforts proved fruitless.

We've tried everything! From mediation, to divination, heck we've even ask Lord Vishu for his advice. The only thing Issei ever received was endless rounds of headaches. Oops! I forgot that devils get hurt by divine prayers. Sorry bro.

"Ermm…Ramsei-san, what are you doing?"

Huh? Oh right!

"Hey Asia, I'm just writing a report for Lord Vishnu. The Devas requested for one every week."

Before I've forgotten again, we have a new member who Rias recruited after Issei found her being chased by some thugs. Her name is Asia Argento, a blonde member of the church who's about my age. She also happens to possess the sacred gear Twilight Healing. A pair of rings which are able to heal almost anyone, including devils and fallen angels. However, this lead to her being shunned and expelled by her church. Ever since then…..

"Mou Ramsei-saaaaannn….Why are you reporting about meeee….stop right now!"

"W-wait hold on Asia! Give me back my pen!"

(10 minutes later)

My apologies Lord Vishnu, but for Asia's sake I'm unable to mention regarding her history. Anyway as for now, we were all minding our own business in our respective corners of the clubroom. All is well so far until I lay my eyes on our club president, who seems to be sulking a lot recently.

"Hey Issei, you noticed anything strange about Rias?"

"Other than her impressive boobs? Not really."

"Don't give me that idiotic face you pervert! I mean she seems to like….I don't know…space out every now and then."

"So…. What are you suggesting? Talk to her?"

"A great idea! You do it!"

"Wh-hey! Don't push me!"

"Come on Issei, this is your chance to get closer with her. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Tch! You and your smooth talk."

I watched from afar as he head to the front desk where Rias is resting.

"Hey buchou, is everything alright?"

"…."

"Ahem! Buchou?"

"Eh? Oh Ise, is there something wrong?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you."

"Oh I'm fine. Just feeling a bit tired."

"W-well, if you need anything, you know where to look for me and the others."

" Mmphm. I know Ise, thanks."

As he walked back to me, I then inquired my perverted friend regarding the matter.

"So…."

"You're right, she does seem different. Not as cheerful as usual."

"I know right! So why is she like that?"

"How should I know? I didn't ask her that!"

"Aren't you the slightest bit concern for your master's well being? Sigh… Just make sure you keep an eye on her. She might be going true a tough time."

"I'll try my best."

(Timeskip)

It was close to midnight, when the local street life began to die down as vendors and townsfolk head back home. YAAWWWNNN…. My usual routine would be to get some shut eye after my daily meditation. However, it seems that the universe has other plans for me.

RIIIINGGGGG!

"Hey there? Ramsei speaking."

"Yo Ramsei! You have a minute?"

I can recognized that voice anywhere. But why would Issei call at this ungodly hour?

"YAWN! Alright, so what's up?"

"It's about buchou. She's engaged!"

"You serious bro? How did you…"

"She just appeared in my room an hour ago and asked me to take her virginity."

"(Facepalm) Tell me you didn't do did."

"W-well, I admit I was hesitant at first. But then she insisted but we're interrupted by Grayfia-san."

"Gray-who?"

"She's buchou's maid, who explained to me about her engagement. Apparently bcuhou's family found a fiancé for her against her will and she decided to break up the marriage by defiling herself."

"That made sense so far… But to think that she chose you over prince charming."

"OI! I may be a pervert but I still have feelings."

"Just joking bro. Anyways, you should get some sleep. We might be in for a surprise tomorrow."

"I guess you're right. Poor buchou, it's not fair for a woman's future to be decided like that."

(Hang up)

"Hello? Oi Ramsei!... Bastard…"

After our chat, I contacted Lord Brahma to enquire about devil marriages, hopefully to rescue Rias from her fate.

"Oo Lord Brahma. Is there anyway for a devil to save herself from an arranged marriage against her will?"

{To be honest young Ramsei, marriage between devil clans are essential to ensure the survival of their species. However, there are times in which the said devil may reject the engagement under the given conditions.}

"And what are these conditions?"

{For starters, she must get her parents consent.}

"That would be out of the question."

{The other would be…. a bet.}

"So…tell me about this… bet my lord….."

(Time skip)

After our lessons, we head towards the old school building for our usual club meeting. However, I've picked up a few unfamiliar presences within the clubroom.

"There's someone in there."

"Are you sure Ramsei-kun?"

"Yes. 2 of them. Devils. Stay right here."

"Hold on Ramsei. Ooff! Let go of me Koneko-chan."

"Let him be. He knows what he's doing."

As I eavesdropped at the main door, I could hear a not so friendly conversation which involved I'd say….. three individuals.

"Rias my darling, I really don't understand you. You know how important our engagement is to all devil kind. And yet, you still say no."

"For the last time Riser, I'll decide who my future husband is so get lost!"

"I won't allow that my darling. You know, devils like you are so rare to find these days, so do consider yourself lucky to have a handsome man like myself fall head over heels for you."

"Isn't your whole peerage full of girls Riser? Why don't you just marry one of them instead?"

"Oh hohoho! My dear Rias, still as naïve as ever. You know how important it is to maintain the purity of our blood right? So how can a pure-blooded devil like me marry a mere reincarnated devil like them?"

"That's another reason why I reject you. You treat your servants like toys. They have feelings too you know!"

"Oh… but they do… You saw my posts on Instagram, how we happily spent the nights together."

Aww… now that's just wrong.

"But enough talk! I'll just take you by force!"

"Hey! Let go of me!"

That's my cue!

BAM!

"Keep your hands of the lady and step aside."

At my signal, the rest of us broke in with our imaginary pistols on hand. Meanwhile, everyone in the room was dumbfounded at our sudden appearance.

"Hey Rias, who the hell are they?"

"We're the servants of Rias Gremory. Now let go of buchou Yakitori!"

"Why you! Rias, is that how you teach your servants to greet a guest?"

"Who said you're our guest?"

"Issei-san, please stand down. And who are you young man? Clearly you're not of this land."

So she must be Grayfia.

"I'm Ramsei, servant and devotee of Lord Vishnu. Ally of Rias Gremory. Pleased to meet you milady."

"I see, you must be the representative from the Hindu faction my master mentioned. I'm Grayfia Lucifrage, maid of the Gremory household."

"And you must be Riser Phenex. 3rd son of the Phenex household. How do you do?"

"Shut up! Ally or not, you have no right to interfere with devil affairs."

"Quite true, but the Law of the Underworld clearly states that one may escape from his or her engagement if the latter is victorious in a rating game. Am I right Tandori?"

PFFT HAHAHAH!

"Tch! A mere rating game isn't going to save you from my grasp. And what the hell is a tandori?!"

"Obviously you haven't been to India. Just a word of advice, we Indians are known to take the heat. So your tandori flames are like Dhall to us."

HAHHAHAHAH!

"Shut up! NGGH! Fine then! I challenge you to a rating game Rias! Unless you surrender yourself. You would be wise to accept it!"

"Now now just a minute tandori…"

"GAH! What now!?"

"Obviously since Rias still hasn't completed her set of peerages, I request that she's given 10 days for preparation. Oh! And I get to join her group for the match as her 2nd knight if you will."

"No! I won't allow….."

"Request granted. It is only fair Riser-sama due to Ojou-sams's lack of experience and servants. Surely an additional member to her peerage isn't too much for you to handle, is it not?"

"Unless you're not ready for tandori flames of course."

"SHUT UP YOU WORM! Fine! 10 days, no more than that!"

With that, the tandori left the building in a burst of flames.

"I'll contact Sizechs-sama regard the match. I wish to you the best of luck."

Soon after, Grayfia too disappear within her magic circle.

"That was very brave of you Ramsei. Thank you. I was so hung up with the engagement that I've forgotten about the rating game. How did you think of that?"

"Thanks to Lord Brahma of course."

"B-but that Riser guy seems quite strong. Is there any chance for us even hurting him?"

"It's true that Riser as the regenerative abilities as the immortal Phoenix. But he's still vulnerable to the usual devil weakness."

"It's almost as if he's a logia fruit user…."

"Simple, we'll just destroy him with haki then. Hahahaah!"

"Hehe! Good one Issei."

The two of us just continued laughing while the rest of the peerage stared at us without a clue.

"Logia fruit?"

"Haki?"

"Tell me Ise! WHAT IS THIS HAKI? If it'll help us defeat Riser I'll learn it!"

Oh that poor Rias. It'll take a while for us to explain that One Piece reference.


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up guys! Yep, it's still ongoing and hopefully I could think of ides to make it so. Anyways, enjoy the show.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

 **[Ddraig]**

 **{Devas}**

 **Chapter 4: 10 days till match day.**

(Ramsei POV)

On a clear sunny day on top of a hill, I was peacefully following up on "Attack on titan" from the manga I bought last week until I was interrupted by the sound of people gasping for air.

"Aaahh! You guys have arrived! How was the hike?"

"We would have made it sooner if you didn't ask us to take the steepest route you know!" Chimed Rias while hanging on to her dear life.

"Well, a little endurance test won't hurt right? Besides, Koneko seems to be doing fine." It wasn't long until the 1st year girl arrived at the peak with her 5 ton bag pack.

"Of course she's fine! We don't have her insane strength!"

"Now now my perverted friend. You'll get there soon enough. Hurry up, or we'll be late for mediation session."

(10 minutes later…)

"Is this ok? I'm not sure if it's appropriate." Said the red head fiddling on her track suit.

"Anything you're comfortable with. Alright! Everyone, cross your legs and take a deep breath…. Also, any traces of farts will not be tolerated."

The rest of the group looked around and laid eyes on Issei.

"What!? It's not my fault."

"And exhale….Ohmm…empty your thoughts…"

"Haaaaahhh…"

"Now keep doing this for the next 5 minutes."

…

"And that's it! We're done."

As meditation was completed, our club president assigned us to our respective training grounds based on our skills and weaknesses. Well, mostly for her peerage since I've done my 15 years of combat lessons with Lord Indra. I was asked to be one of their coaches. Also, we've assigned Asia as our medic since all she needs to work on is her Twilight Healing.

Session 1: Kiba

I must say, I'm already impressed with his swordsmanship during our mock battle.

"Is there anything I could work on Ramsei-kun? Surely as a fellow swordsman you must have some tips for me."

"For starters, your speed and reflexes were on point. However, it wouldn't hurt if you have multiple fighting styles in your arsenal."

"Eh? I think I need explanation."

To make my point, I summoned my various weapons have placed them in front of the Gremory Knight.

"As you can tell, I don't always fight with a sword. There's the lance, the bow and arrow, an axe, a staff and my personal favorite, the Chakram."

Kiba had his hand over his chin and was in thinking mode.

"That makes sense. But I could only created swords. How's that going to help?"

"But you could produce daggers and knifes right?"

With a nod, I then did a Naruto pose.

"Then you could always fight like a ninja. After all, what's that speed of yours for?"

"Damn.. I've never thought of that."

"Don't you see? It'll be like those silent strikes from the shadows. And I could teach you if you want."

Kiba just drop to his knees as if giving a bow.

"Please sensei! Train me in the ways of the dagger!"

Oooookaayy…..this seems awkward enough…

(Timeskip)

Session 2: Koneko

While I left Kiba to practice his knife skills on the dummies that I've prepared for him, my next client is the white haired rook, who's having trouble landing a single hit on me.

"Stay still Ramsei-senpai!"

"Why would I want to be pummeled by you?"

With another straight jab, I held on to her right arm and flipped her to the ground. But before she could get back on her feet, I held my chakram just centimeters away from her jugular.

"I forfeit." Said the rook who's taping the floor.

I pulled her up and lowered myself to her level so we could make eye contact.

"So senpai, how do I improve my skills?"

"Hmm….Your attacks were confident and direct, so were your defenses. And for a rook, your agility wasn't half bad. Unfortunately, you tend to use wide swings and exert tremendous amounts of force to your straight jabs and kicks. Thus, you're using up more energy that you should have."

"Of course I do. I want my opponent to fall."

"But what's the use of a strong attack that doesn't hit?"

Oh no. Don't give me that sad look.

"Koneko, have you heard of the martial art of Wing Chun?"

"Huh? What-chun?"

"Wing Chun. A Chinese martial art that emphasizes speed, accuracy and efficient body movement. Here, I'll demonstrate it to you, but I suggest you put up your best defense on your body."

Koneko then puffs up her chest and gave me the signal.

Within seconds, I landed at least 50 blows directly at her torso in rapid succession and made her fell on the ass with the last jab.

"Ow…..What was that senpai? It felt like being hit with a machine gun."

"Exactly. Despite not having the same amount of strength as you, I thus concentrated all my punches on the same area in order to prepare it for the final strike. Like a battering ram knocking over a barricaded door if you will."

Without warning, the white haired girl then rushed towards me and tried to land another hit. However, I was able to redirect her fist and come back with a few more strikes at her shoulders and abdomen.

"What's more, I'm able to defend myself and counter any attack just in time without exhausting myself."

"Ahhh I see, so instead of wide and powerful strikes, I should instead use rapid and fluid hits in order to protect myself."

"That's right Koneko. Unfortunately the only drawback is that this martial art is most suitable at close range. So you might want to get near your opponent in order to engage in combat. But not to worry, your reflexes should be more than helpful against team tandoori."

"Fufufu! You're funny senpai."

"Yep. It helps when your accent sounds like this."

(Timeskip)

Seesion 3: Issei

Due to his lack of experience in any combat what so ever, I've decided to train Issei's stamina 1st before he learn basic self defense.

"Come on my perverted friend! Only 2 more laps around the house. How're you going to chase girls if can't even complete 5?"

"Puff! Shut up! Puff! I'm just a normal boy you know!"

"You do know screaming only wastes energy right?"

After his 5 laps, next on our schedule is morning drills. You know, push ups, sit ups, planking…..

"That's it. About 10 a set should be enough for now."

"Puff…Puff…"

(30 minutes later.)

"Ok, show me how you punch. Aim for my hand."

Boff!

"Hmm…not bad... but your form is not strong enough. Remember, stabilize yourself 1st before you strike."

BOFF!

"There you go! Now land 10 jabs on my palm in succession."

BOFF! BOFF! BOFF! BOOF!

"I think I'm getting the hang of this."

"Right. Now summon your boosted gear."

"Alright. Now what?"

"Well from what I know, the Boosted gear allows the user to boost for every 10 seconds."

"Cool! So how do I do that?"

"How should I know!? It's your sacred gear!"

"Erm….Boost?"

[BOOSTO!]

"Eh? What ever you're doing keep doing it."

"Ok. Boost."

[BOOSTO!]

"Boost!"

[BOOSTO!]

"One more time."

"Boost!"

[BOOSTOOO!]

"Excellent! Now use that power can hit me on the chest."

"Uuwwaahh!"

[EXPLOSION!]

BOSSSH!

With a quick jab, I was suddenly sent flying to a tree at the far corner. I think I've even spilt the trunk.

"Oi Ramsei! Are you alright?"

"Uggh….That was an excellent punch. See what you can do with that?"

"Yea…but I feel kinda beat right now…"

"Oh right. The downside is that boosting drains the user's stamina. So that means more drills."

"Aww…do we have to?"

(Timeskip)

Session 4: Akeno & Rias

Unlike the rest of the group, I was asked to train their magical skills instead of their physical stats.

"So ladies, what would you 2 like to learn?"

"Well, I heard that the Hindu faction have several mantras that might be useful in our upcoming battle. Could you teach us some of them?"

"Well to be honest, our mantras are no different from your typical devil magic. Perhaps the only difference is that we use chants to cast our mantras while you use demonic energy to cast yours."

"Ara? So there's nothing we can learn from you Ramsei-kun?"

"Hmm…..Akeno, you're specialized in thunder am I right?"

"Y-yes. But I can cast other elemental spells as well."

"Interesting…then how well do you know your chemistry and physics?"

"I have an average idea on them. Why?"

"What if I tell you, that you could apply that knowledge to your spells?"

"Ramsei, are you saying…."

"You can try it too Rias."

We relocated ourselves to the front yard outside where I've prepared several dummies for target practice.

"Right in front of you are custom made dummies that are resistant to flames and electricity. I suppose the best way to get rid of them is to blow-em up."

"This should be easy."

"Oh yes, any no destruction energy allowed."

"Ehh! Then how am I supposed to destroy them?"

"Use your imagination of course. Oh look! It's going to rain. Pop quiz Akeno, what are water molecules made of?"

"Erm…one hydrogen atom and 2 oxygen atoms."

"Right, now what happens if you allow some electricity through some water?"

"The water molecules can be electrolyze. Thus hydrogen and oxygen atoms are formed."

"Correct. And what happens when hydrogen atoms come in contact with a flame?"

"Hmm… I've got it!"

In no time, the black haired girl electrified the rain and shot a stream of flames towards the dummies. I think I should cover my ears now because…..

BOOOOMMM!

An explosion occurred and the dummies were all decimated within the blast. Thankfully, we're at a safe distance but we could still feel a minor shockwave cause from the blast.

"See what I mean?"

"That's very ingenious of you Ramsei-kun! I've never thought that magic could be applied like this."

"Now Rias. As for you, I've prepared some archer dummies that will pop up from those bushes which are triggered by hidden wires around the area. Your task is to avoid getting hit and take them out."

As the red head approached the area, one by one the dummies fired endless barrages of air soft pellets at her. Unfortunately, her spell casting duration was sluggish and not very accurate.

"Ow! Ow! Ok Ramsei! Please halt the exercise!"

"As you wish."

With a snap of my fingers, all the dummies ceased fire and returned to their hiding places.

"Ara ara buchou, having trouble with your training?"

"It's not funny Akeno. They're everywhere and I didn't have the chance to attack."

"Exactly. Which is why I suggest you could think of different ways to use your power of destruction."

"Huh? Care to elaborate?"

"For example, your typical form attack would be to either launch volleys of destruction shots or simply a blast of destruction energy right?"

"Yes…?"

"However, this proves to be both a waste of energy since most of the time you might miss your target. So, how about you attack in whips instead?"

"You mean whips of destructive energy?"

"Yep. With enough practice, your accuracy and speed will be enough to defeat huge groups of enemies without ever using too much of your demonic energy. Let's try again."

With her newfound knowledge, Rias stepped back into her training ground which triggered the dummies again. However, unlike the last time, all of them were sliced into pieces as she spun around and swung a pair of crimson whips from her hands.

"Well done my princess. See what you can achieve?"

"This is amazing! Now Riser won't know what hit him."

"Ufufu! I wonder if I should try the same some time."

(Day 9)

Despite being close to midnight, I was at the porch just outside of the kitchen to carry out my usual mediation. I usually do it in my room, but Issei's snoring was rather disturbing.

"Oh Ramsei, you're still awake?"

As I turned around, there stood Rias in her night gown with some juice boxes on hand.

"Hey there Rias. I was just meditating before I get some shut eye. Feeling thirsty?"

"Yeah…. Here, have a box."

"Thanks."

She then sat beside me as she drank and admired the scenery. Well, its pitch black to me since I'm a human without night vision, unlike my devil club president.

"So how are the others doing?"

"Well, both Kiba and Koneko have picked up new fighting styles which may turn the tides of our upcoming match. As for the pervert, his stamina is improving each day so his boosting shouldn't be an issue. However, the dragon within still hasn't awakened from his slumber."

"I see….But it's still good news that everyone's doing well. And we all had you to thank for my foreign friend."

"Heheh. Erm, I know that tandoori is a douche and all but, aren't there any other pure-blooded devils out there for you to marry?"

Uh oh, I just I hit a sensitive topic because the lady is frowning.

"To tell the truth, I have been looking for the One since I was a little girl. However, almost every other high class devil I've met would only marry for the sake of their status and wealth. As for myself, I don't want to be seen as Rias of the Gremory clan or the idol of Kuoh academy. I want someone to love me as Rias, a typical girl who wants a normal life."

"I understand how you feel. Did I ever mention that I had to face about 7 arranged marriages before a moved to Japan?"

"Oh my! Then how did you escape them?"

"Well, I just politely reject any girl that my parents hook up with me. Just like you, I would only accept a girl of my choosing, not because she's Indian of if she's from a rich and successful family."

"Ufufu! I guess you had it rough too Ramsei."

"So back to you Rias, have you found anyone yet?"

"Erm…can you keep a secret?"

"Uh…I'll try…"

"Y-you see, I…."

"Yes?"

"Never mind…. It's too embarrassing."

"Ok. Well, I wish you best of luck when you found your prince charming."

"I will. Thanks Ramsei, you're a good friend. I'm glad to have you in our team."

"The honour is mine. Good night Rias."

After our long chat, we both head to our respective rooms for a good night sleep in preparation for the upcoming match ahead of us.

 **Alrighty! Another chapter done. I hope I wasn't being disrespectful about the arranged marriage part. If I've offended anyone, you have my sincere apologies and I'll try to be more sensitive in the future. Until then, hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you next time. GAN PAI!**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up guys! I'm think that now would be a good time to start the pairing ceremony. So far, the only confirmed pair would be Issei x Rias. As for Ramsei, I was thinking of pairing him with either Asia or Koneko. Oh right, do leave me a review on who should Akeno be with. Issei or Ramsei. On to the chapter.**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

 **{Announcement & Intercom}**

 **[Ddraig]**

 **Chapter 5: The Tandoori burnout.**

(Ramsei POV)

Day 10. We've decided to spend our final hours reviewing our progress and to make sure we've thought of every single detail regarding tomorrows rating game. As for now, Rias was in deep thought about Riser's regenerative abilities.

"Due to him being a member of the Phenex clan, Riser is blessed with a healing factor which could prove troublesome to us. What do you think Akeno?"

"Indeed buchou. Perhaps water magic might help?"

"If only we have haki. Why can't anime be real?" Said your friendly neighborhood the pervert.

"You know Ise, once this is over I'll be having a word with you about this….Haki."

"If I may interrupt Rias. I've heard that the Phenex clan is also responsible for the production of some valuable tonic which promotes instant recovery. Are they legal during the match?"

"Yes, they're called Phenex tears. And unfortunately, they're in fact approved to be used during rating games. However, only 2 bottles are allowed per match."

"Interesting….."

So apart from the Tandoori himself, there's a possibility for his peerage to restore their HP in battle. A tricky one they are.

"But what's important is that we take out Riser in order to ensure our victory. Just like in chess, the game is over once the opposing King is defeated or surrenders."

"So in short, as long as that yakitori bastard is down, buchou is free!"

"That's right Ise."

"Aha! I've got it! Here's what we're going to do."

(Timeskip)

(Issei POV)

The time is 8pm. We the ORC gathered in the clubroom to be transported to the arena. As we entered, there sat Grayfia-san as well as Sona-kaichou along with Shinra-senpai awaiting our arrival.

"Greetings ojou-sama, I assume you and your peerage are ready for your match against Riser-sama."

"Yes Grayfia. Oh Sona, you're here as well?"

With that, kaichou wiped her specs and gave her reply with confidence.

"Why wouldn't I be? It's only natural for a dear friend to support her. Oh? Ramsei-kun, are you Rias's new servant?"

"Oh hey Sona. I'm just here to help. Greetings from the Hindu faction by the way."

Oi Ramsei, aren't you being too casual to your senpai? However, Grayfia-san asked for our attention before we could resume our conversation.

"Ojou-sama, we have to go."

As we stood on the teleportation circle, the light surrounds us and in a flash, we made it back to the clubroom.

Ara? Did the spell failed? Even Ramsei seems confused.

"What the? So that circle was just for show? Hold on, where's Sona and lady Grayfia?"

"Take a look outside you two."

The two of us head for the window and what we saw…was unbelievable.

"The sky's purple! And where's the rest of the town?"

"Calm down Ise-kun. This is the arena, which happens to be a replica of Kuoh Academy."

I see, thanks for the explanation Akeno-san.

"Since this is buchou's 1st rating game, I guess Grayfia-san allowed us to have the homeland advantage."

{Greetings. This is the match between Rias Gremory-sama and Riser Phenex-sama. Each team will be given 30 minutes to plan their moves and no attacking is allowed during the allocated time. The game will be over once either King is defeated or surrenders. Planning time starts Now!}

With no time to loose, Akeno-san took out a floor plan of our school for the rest of us to gaze upon. As buchou activated our communication circles, she proceeds with the plan.

"Everyone remembered your roles?"

We gave her an assuring nod as she resumed.

"Remember, let them come to us. Once they arrive, we'll take them out one at a time. Understood?"

"Yes buchou."

"Right. Everyone, to your positions."

During our last day at the Gremory Villa, Ramsei managed to devise an ingenious strategy to counter Riser's peerage. As the rest of my comrades went to their posts, Ramsei and I were asked to remain with buchou for the time being. Oh right, Asia is with us as well in case Buchou gets injured.

"Ise, could you put your head here please?"

Buchou patted on her lap with a warm smile.

"Eeh? A lap pillow? From buchou?!"

"Just do it you pervert!"

Oh shut up you monk! As I slowly lowered my head, what I felt, was pure bliss…..the softness and warmth of buchou's thighs…..UUeeee! I'm in heaven!

"Erm…Mind explaining what you're doing Rias?"

"I'm removing the seals that I've placed on Ise before I revived him. Due to having 8 pawns inside you, I was worried you weren't able to handle it. But after Ramsei's couching, you should be strong enough to hold that kind of power."

"So I can promote to queen now?"

"Better still! Issei, try contacting the dragon inside you."

As I got up from buchou's thighs, I summoned my boosted gear which is now giving off a flashing green light on its gem.

[Oh hoo….I thought I would never wake up with this weak brat.]

"Hey! Watch what you're saying!"

[Aahaha! It's nice to finally meet you Hyoudou Issei. I'm the Red dragon Emperor or the Sekiryuutei as you Japanese might call me, Ddraig.]

"It's an honour Sekiryuutei. By any chance you might be of assistance for us?"

[No need to worry Rias Gremory. For I believe this brat's training would be enough to ensure your victory.]

{5 minutes till the match begins.}

[Hey partner, if your feelings are strong enough, you're able to evolve the boosted gear to aid your comrades.]

"Feelings? You mean like lust?"

[Ermm….sort of….]

"Well….you can always fondle Rias's breasts if you want."

Buchou began to blush furiously while chasing the Indian guy to his post.

"Mou! Go and get prepared Ramsei!"

[Sigh….Why am I stuck with a pervert? Anyways partner, continue your narration….]

Ahem! So I was assigned to be Buchou's personal bodyguard while Ramsei will be at the top of the building sniping off intruders. Meanwhile, the rest of the group will act as bait for Riser's ladies.

{Ramsei, can you hear me?}

{Copy red leader.}

{Ugh! Drop the star wars reference already! Be sure to look out for Riser's queen Yubelluna. Her explosive magic should not be underestimated.}

{Roger that red leader. Red squad, this is red 1, you guys got that?}

{Roger red 1!}

Oh poor buchou. She could only sigh at that joker's quirks. For the time being, I'll share my knowledge on haki to her.

{Planning time has ended, Let the game begin!}

(3rd POV)

With the ring of the bell, Riser's peerage head for their assigned destinations. However, as they arrived at the classrooms and gym, they began chasing a Gremory rook and a knight respectively.

{Red leader, this is red 3. I have 5 hostiles on my flank.}

{Yuuto….I'm buchou…do not engaged them and stick to the plan. Koneko, any signs of the enemy?}

{Affirmative Red leader! I have 3 hostiles closing in on me. Heading to HQ now. Over.}

"Ngghh! What's with this Red leader nonsense!?"

"Relax Red leader. They're just having fun."

"Not you too Ise."

In no time, both Kiba and Koneko managed to reach the old school building as they head for shelter.

"Hehehe! We've found their headquarters. Contact Yubelluna-san now!"

{Yubelluna-san, we've found their base and in need of your assistance. Come here quick!}

Within minutes, every single one of Riser's servants arrive at the Old school building.

{Yullbena. Rias must be inside there. Burn it to the ground!}

{As you command Riser-sama.}

Unfortunately for the bomb queen, she was shot down the minute her appearance was made known.

"Gaah! What is this? An arrow? Ow!"

{Red 5. Come in Red 5! This is red 1. The queen is down. I repeat, the queen is down!}

"Copy that Red 1. Buchou, he did it. Riser's queen is shot."

{Great work Ramsei. Akeno!}

{Ara? Who is this calling?}

{Just deal with them already.}

{Huh? I can't tell what the order is.}

With her patience rearing thin, Rias took a deep sigh and gave her direct order. Rebels style.

{Sigh….Red 2, this is Red leader. Blast them….}

{Ufufu! Gladly!}

As if on cue, the sadist queen created a storm cloud above Yubelluna and unleashed her thunder at full force.

"Guh! It's a trap! I….need…to…phoenix….tears…."

SWOOP! PING!

With another arrow fired, the bottle she took out shattered leaving the bomb queen to retire immediately. Besides that, only a small fraction of Riser's peerage remains in the said area.

{Riser-sama's Queen, Pawns, and Bishop retired.}

{Tahnk you Akeno. You may stay back for now.}

{Aww… but I'll miss all the fun.}

{Now Yuuto and Koneko.}

{Roger that Red leader.}

With his newfound ninjutsu skills, Kiba created a pair of daggers and zipped towards the enemy knights.

"Karlamine! Be careful! He's not fighting like a typical knight. UGH!"

"Siris!"

"Hyaku-GIRI!" (Means a thousand slashes)

Within seconds, the Gremory Knight dashed to and for both Phenix knights whilst landing several cuts. Leaving the field dyed red which results in their retirement. As for Koneko, she's in charge of Xue Lan and Isabel, Riser's rooks.

{Both ofRiser-sama's Knights retired}

"How is she dodging our strikes?"

"Rooks aren't supposed to move that fast."

As the 3 rooks finally engaged, both of the Phenex girls were having difficulty landing killer blows at the white haired girl due to her deflecting and redirecting their punches and kicks. Before long, the Phenex rooks were exhausted while Koneko took her chance to deliver 20 jabs at her opponents.

"Guh! How did she hit us without feeling any fatigue? No wait! Wing chu…Goh!"

"AHHH!"

{Both of Riser's rooks retired.}

{Well done both of you. Let's regroup at the clubroom so we could….}

{AAHHHHH!...}

{BUCHOU! RISER'S HERE!...AAhhh! Warn the other…..}

{Rias-sama's Rook and Knight retired.}

Out in the open, Riser along with his sister and Bishop Ravel made their appearance at the field with flames that could rival the sun.

"RIAS! THAT WAS VERY CUNNING OF YOU TO DEFEAT MY SERVANTS LIKE THAT! COME OUT OF YOUR CASTLE SO WE COULD SETTLE THIS!"

Meanwhile, everyone in the clubroom heard his declaration but decided to remain hidden to plan their next move.

"No answer eh. I'M COMING IN! SEND ALL THE SERVANTS YOUWANT! I'LL JUST BURN THEM OFF!"

{Ramsei! Issei! Akeno! To my side! We'll welcome him with open arms.}

With his wings of fire, Riser bursts into the club room only to come face to face with a certain priestess and Shatriya.

"You! Where is Rias!?"

"You don't deserve her Tandoori. There're other fishes in the sea, why her?"

"Don't make jokes with me brown boy. I'll turn you are your queen into charcoal!"

Again, with his wings blazing, Riser fired multiple fireballs at Ramsei. However, they seem to simply extinguish in mid air.

"What!? My flames! How is this possible!?"

In maximum fury, the Phenex heiress charged towards both Ramsei and Akeno. Only to find himself out of breath as he closes in.

"I..I can't breath…"

"Ara ara. I guess we forgot to mention that this area is filled with Carbon dioxide gas."

"Now Issei! Do it!"

From behind stood Issei and his Master with an intense aura of destruction.

"CO2 puts out fire. It's simple chemistry. No fire, no regeneration. Now witness the true power of the house of Gremory! BE GONE RISER PHENEX!"

With a single blast of destructive energy, Riser's body disintegrated and was forced to retire.

{Riser-sama has been defeated. This Match belongs to Rias Gremory-sama.}

"We did it buchou! Now you're free!"

"And I couldn't have done it without all of you. Thank you all very much."

All the ORC members minus Kiba and Koneko were brought to a group hug by their club president as a symbol of their victory.

"By the way Ise, I'm proud of you for supporting me till the end. Although, it's a pity that now you have a dragon's arm."

"Nah…It was a fair bargain. How else would I be able to activate Gift?"

"Although, I doubt Sona would allow you to walk around with and arm like that."

[Actually partner. I know of a way to get your arm back. But you'll require the services of your senpais here.]

"Ufufu! If it's us that Ise-kun needs, how could we refuse? Ne Rias?"

"I guess we don't have a choice. Sekiryuutei, please explain to us in detail about this….method of yours."

(Timeskip)

(Issei POV)

After the rating game, we're back at the clubroom to celebrate buchou's freedom and of course, our 1st victory against that yakitori. I've also heard that Kiba and Koneko-chan are currently recovering in the underworld hospital and will be discharged at the very next day.

As for myself, I'm just glad that now buchou could make her own life decisions. Oh, did I mention? We've invited Kaichou and the rest of the student council to our party. After all, the more the merrier. I was just admiring the night sky at the roof of the old school building when suddenly; I felt two soft pillows pressed against my back.

"Ne Ise, how are you doing?"

"UUWAAA buchou! Oh nothing! I'm just enjoying the night. That's all!"

"Ufufu! I haven't got the opportunity to properly thank you yet. So here…."

Buchou then unbuttoned her top and unhooked her bra, which in turn made her glorious oppai pop out for my viewing pleasure. Massive nosebleed! Before I could do anything else, my head was pulled in by buchou and landed on her boobs. AAaaahhhh, so soft…..even cushions and marshmallows can't beat these.

"You like breast, don't you Ise? Feel free to snuggle in them as long as you want."

"Mmhpm."

"Oh sorry.."

buchou released me from her embrace as I gasped for air.

"But you were the one who dealt the final blow. I was only there for assistance. I'm happy buchou, but what did I do to deserve this reward?"

"You've lend me your strength of course. What's more, you're by my side throughout the whole battle. That, Ise, is a good enough reason for you to deserve this reward. And of course, this."

This time, buchou lunged towards me. On my lips, I felt a warm and sweet sensation full of passion.

"Ufufu! A girl's 1st kiss is important in Japan isn't it?"

"I guess so….Bu-Hey! Is it ok if you gave it to me?"

"I don't see why not. Ne Ise…."

"Yes buchou?"

"I've decided to live with you."

"Huh?! But why?"

"So I can help with your dragon arm of course. Besides, there's another reason why."

Buchou then approached my ear and whispered with the cutest voice she had.

"Because, I…..Love…..You…"

MASSIVE NOSEBLEEEEEDDD!

"Ufufu! Sometimes I wonder how you survived with all these nosebleeds you went through."

"Wait- hold on buchou. You love me?!"

"To be honest, every time I saw you from my window, I thought of you as a cute kouhai and a little brother. But then I see how passionate and kind you are that I couldn't help but have a crush on you."

She noticed me? So that's why she was at the window the last time. I thought it was a coincidence.

"For a pervert, you're surprisingly nice to girls and always willing to lend a helping hand. I glad that you chose to rescue Asia. That's also why, I chose you to be my 1st when I had to defile myself."

"I-I honestly don't know what to say….erm.."

"I'm sorry for confessing so soon. But if you want to take it slow, I don't mind."

Oh my…wow, it's not every day your crush comes to you and made your dreams come true. And for my crush to be Buchou for crying out loud.

"I er…I need a moment to think… erm, you're welcomed to stay with me and Asia, but…."

"But what?"

"I need to be alone for a while buchou. See you back home…"

"Wait , Ise!"

My thoughts are now circling and my senses have gone haywire as I ran back home. If I have to be honest with myself, I was delighted to have buchou accept me as her other half. But at the same time, it was hard for me to believe that a mere servant could ever be in a relationship with his master. As for tonight, all I could do is forget what happened and live life the way it is.

(timeskip)

(Rias POV)

My heart ached as I watched Ise left me. But it wasn't long before another person came up to the roof and sat beside me.

"I heard someone yelling and rushed over. Eh? Where's the pervert?"

"He's gone Ramsei. It's my fault."

"Aww…don't cry Rias. There there, just tell old Ramsei what happen."

I leaned onto his shoulder as he patted my back hoping to calm me down. I'm not sure it's because of his mantra, but its working.

"Sniff…I confessed to Ise. But he seems to think otherwise."

"What?! That idiot."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well Rias, you can put you doubts to rest because, yes. He had a crush on you too."

"Are you serious!? Then why did he run away?"

"You have to see this from a pervert's point of view. I guess it's just unbelievable to him that a school idol and princess of the underworld to have feelings for a mere servant like him."

"Oh, I'd never consider Ise a mere servant. He's my precious junior, my little brother….my soul mate…."

"Then I could only suggest that you tell him all this. But a fair warning Rias. Never ever push him to accept you love. The one thing a man fears is a yandere."

"Ufufu! Don't worry Ramsei. I'll make sure to comfort him."

"That's my girl."

I'm lucky to have a friend like him. One who gives the best advice and is there for me whenever a problem arises.

"Say, I was wondering. Do you have anybody you love Ramsei?"

"Hmm… I'm not sure. What, now you have feelings for me?"

"Oh no no, you're like my best friend. Besides Akeno that is."

"Glad to be here to help Red leader."

"Copy that Red 1 ufufu."

 **Uh oh! Issei is in panic mode! Yes, I've made Rias fall in love with her pawn a lot earlier than the canon. And no, Rias and Ramsei don't have feelings for each other. They're more like platonic friends if you will. Also, I've made Ramsei sort of the comic relief for the story by providing pop culture references and other comedic material. Until then , so long and I'll see you guys next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously on Ramseiana… Issei was in panic mode after Rias confessed her love for him out of the blue. Thankfully, Ramsei managed to clear up the confusion with Rias. The only question is, will Issei accept her love or does he deem himself unworthy?**

 **Chapter 6: To understand a pervert's heart.**

(Rias POV)

The next day after our victory against Riser, I've arrived at the clubroom to start our usual meeting.

"Good morning buchou."

I was greeted by my servants and Ramsei as I make my way to my desk. Huh? someone's missing.

"Ramsei, have you seen Ise?"

"Nope, sorry. He was absent from class as well. Maybe he's not feeling well."

Oh dear! It's my fault. He must have freaked out so much that he had a fever.

"Akeno, please take over for a while. I'm going to visit Ise."

"I'll come with you."

"Yes buchou."

(timeskip)

KNOCK! KNOCK!

As the door opens, there stood a woman with moist eyes. She must be Ise's mother.

"Y-yes…Sniff..may I help you?"

"Forgive my rude intrusion. I'm Rias Gremory, Ise's buchou. I heard that he's absent from school and wanted to check on him."

"And I'm Ramsei. Issei's classmate. Is he alright?"

Mrs. Hyoudou only cried more at the mere mention of her son. She then wiped her tears and gave us a note.

"My son….He's gone."

"WHAT!?"

"He left this before he went away. It must be for you. Sniff."

I receive the note from Mrs Hyoudou and scanned through it.

 **Dear buchou,**

 **I knew that you would come and look for me at home when I've skipped school, so I've decided to run away to reconsider my thoughts. While I do appreciate your love and affection towards me, I believe a relationship between us would be impossible. There's no way a regal and noble lady like you deserves to be with a lowly nobody like myself.**

 **I'm sorry for suddenly abandoning your peerage, but I need some time to be alone for now. And I wish that you'll find someone who is worthy of being your lover. Someone who's strong and mighty. Lastly, I welcome you to my home, but it'll be a while before I make my return.**

 **Your's truly,**

 **Issei.**

That poor child! My dear Ise, you're more than worthy of being my lover, my soul mate….my Ise….

"That idiot. We have to find him Rias."

"Please do. Please find my son. He means the world to me."

"Don't worry Ma'am. We won't stop till your son is back for dinner. And forgive my friend here; she's very attached to your boy."

"Sniff….I'm coming for you Ise. Hang in there…"

(Timeskip)

(Ramsei POV)

I've managed to drag Rias back to the clubroom to inform the other about our findings. Meanwhile, ms red head has turned into ms red eyes as she continued her sobbing for a whopping 10 minutes now.

"Ise-kun…ran away?"

"Unfortunately so. It seems that he couldn't accept the fact that Rias woulf fall for a mere pawn. Let alone a pervert."

"Ise-senpai may be lewd, but he has a gentle and kind soul."

"Either way, we have to look for him. Or Rias would stay depressed forever."

Sigh….if I were a hopeless brat, where would I be….. That's it!

"Rias! I know where Issei is. Guys, if you'd excuse us."

"Certainly Ramsei-kun."

As the rest of the group leave us alone, Rias regained her composure and came to my side.

"Really?! Where is he?"

"I'll tell you soon enough. But you'll have to promise me, to not give up on him no matter how much he rejects you."

"I would never.."

"Right. Then take us to the fountain. The spot where that fallen angel killed him."

(Scene break)

We've arrived at the fountain and sure enough, our lonely buddy is just sitting there in a slump.

"ISE!"

"Huh? Buchou? Ramsei?"

"Where were you bro? You got us worried for a moment."

"I'm sorry guys. But I really need some time to think."

"There's nothing else to think about Ise. I love you and that's all there is."

"No. you're just saying that as a Gremory. A clan where their affection towards their servants is widely known."

"No I'm not! I don't care if you're the sekiryuutei, or a mere pawn or a pervert! You're MY Ise. My adorable and lovely Ise."

"Forget it buchou. I'm not worthy to be with any woman. A good for nothing pervert like myself doesn't desrve such luxury."

HUG

"Buchou?"

I suppose I should leave them alone for now. OOhh! Ice-cream!

(Rias POV)

"You are MORE than worthy. What's the point of loving another high class devil that's ruthless and arrogant? You're kindness and selflessness is a good enough reason to be my boyfriend. So please Ise….please come back with us…"

My tears won't stop flowing as I brought up my inner most feeling to him. Before long, Ise was shedding tears as well…

"Buchou….I…."

"Ssshh….call me Rias from now on…you're worthy…"

"Bu…Rias…."

"ISE!"

Our lips crashed for the 2nd time. Yes. It's thanks to you Ise, that I've finally achieve my dream.

"Rias…Thank you…I'm sorry for rejecting your feelings. I was confused and unsure of myself….please forgive me."

"I forgive my Ise….Don't leave me again…."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

CHUP!

"Sniff…..Praise Lord Vishnu…this is beautiful…sniff.."

As we turned to our side, there stood Ramsei with 3 cones of ice-cream on hand.

"Are those for us?"

"Sniff…Hmm? Oh ya, right…Here you go. To you love birds."

LICK!

"Mmm! Strawberry!"

"How do you know Vanilla is my favorite?"

"Lucky guess."

"So dear, when can we live together?"

"How about today? After all, I said you're welcomed to stay with me and Asia."

"Oh Ise…"

"We better get going guys; Mrs Hyoudou must be worried sick."

(Timeskip)

After informing Ise's parents about our newfound relationship, I've officially moved in as a member of the Hyoudou residence. As for that, usually Mrs Hyoudou, myself and Asia are in charged of the meals for everyone. Our bedtime sleeping arrangements involve us sharing a bed with Ise since neither Asia or I are willing to be left alone. On the plus side, Ise gets to enjoy my body every night since I have the habit of using him as a hugging pillow. Ufufu!

 **Finally! The conclusion of Rias x Issei has been settled. After much thought, I'm thinking of keeping Asia together with Issei. Also, who do you think should be with Ramsei? Leave a review and let me know. So hope you guys enjoy it and I'll see you next time. GAN PAI!**


End file.
